The Dex Series The begining
by The Spirit That Wrote Lies
Summary: A mysterious character has arrived at kadic. Can he help the Warriors or will he end up killing them!


Code Lyoko: The Dex Series - The Beginning

By TSTWL

Chapter 1...

A boy ran down a corridor holding an item in his hand. The boy reached the end and looked over the edge the blue digital sea swaying. He clutched the item harder and jumped into the sea, as he was submerged in the water the item glowed. It dissolved and then materialized on his right wrist. "DEXTER!" He cried as his body was engulfed in a white and blue light, the digital sea swirled into a whirlpool the sea rose onto Lyoko's land. Two cloaked figures stood their heads down and scythes in their skeletal hands. The boy's eyes glowed brightly through the water as it swirled towards the figures. The two stood their ground and crossed their scythes. "IT'S OVER, TODAY XANA YOU DIE YOU AND YOUR MINIONS!!" The boy screamed and a white light engulfed Lyoko, and all that could be heard were screams.

Ahh!" Jeremy screamed as volts of electricity forced through his body. Jeremy's body fell to the cold floor of the computer room. The same boy from Lyoko climbed up from the scanner room and ran to Jeremy, he picked him up and put him on his back. He carried him out of the factory and to Kadic Academy. The boy rushed into the infirmary. "Excuse but, who are you?" The nurse asked as she quickly attended to Jeremy. "I am a new student here, my name is Dexter Okoyl." Dexter told her. Well if you better get going to your dorm, it's quite late." She insisted. "You know what's best, goodbye." Dexter spoke leaving out the door. Dexter walked down an empty hallway and to a wall. He stood in front of the blank wall and placed a hand on it, he groaned a he forced energy into the wall. Suddenly a door with a large letter "D" on it. Dexter opened the door to a room like the rest of the Kadic Academy dorms; the only difference is this one had a full sized bathroom. Dexter took off his shoes and laid on his bed he then drifted to sleep. A loud alarm clock rand and Dexter shot up out of bed. He wiped his eyes yawned and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his clothes walked into his bathroom and took a shower. He exited the shower minutes later wearing beige pants a blue shirt with a world on it and the name Okoyl under it. He wore a white and blue lab coat, his shoes were blue and white as well. He walked over to a dresser and opened the top drawer. He removed stylish white and blue gloves. He then walked over to his nightstand and picked up his glasses. He smiled and walked out his door. He pulled out a key and locked the door turned into a clear keyhole that could hardly be seen. Dexter hummed a tune as he walked down to breakfast.

Have you seen Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she sat at their usual table in the cafeteria. "No, but do you see that weird guy walking towards us?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah, what kinda guy wears a lab coat?" Odd joked. "Hello... Aelita, how are you doing." Dexter greeted. "Uh... do I know you?" Aelita inquired. "Yes, you do my dear lady." Dexter stated touching Aelita's hand. Aelita's eyes became wide as she was taken into a vision. A large black and red tower stood in front of her, three cloaked figures stood in front of it scythes in hand. In the background you could see a large beast with fangs attacking a man. Aelita turned to see the edge of the piece of land, a black sea under it. The pink haired girl backed up to see a cloaked figure in front of her. "Death, death, death!" It spoke as its bony hand clamped on to her neck. She was rapidly losing breath. "DEXTER!" A voice screamed and a white light engulfed the gruesome scene. Aelita snapped out of the vision and looked at Dexter with her mouth open. "Aelita do you know him?" Yumi asked. "Uh... yes I do." Aelita replied mouth still open. Jeremy walked up to the table and sat down his right hand bandaged. "What happened to you Einstein?" Ulrich asked. "Never mind me a tower has been activated." Jeremy hurriedly explained. "If you'll excuse us." Yumi stated as she stood up from the table, and the group of warriors ran out the lunch room.

"Virtualization Ulrich, virtualization Yumi, virtualization Odd, and virtualization Aelita!" Jeremy spoke into his microphone. "Hello, welcome to Okoyl." Dexter greeted with a smile. "Jeremy what is that kid from school doing here?" Odd asked. "I have no idea but don't let him get in your way!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I'll distract him while you guys go ahead." Ulrich stated. The rest of the group nodded and ran off. "You don't want do this, and besides I'm not evil." Dexter pleaded. "Shut up! Ulrich exclaimed lunging at Dexter. Dexter lifted up his lab coat and pulled out a sword, he blocked Ulrich's attack but his sword broke in half. "Now how will you defend yourself Ulrich!" Dexter exclaimed. "Jeremy I need a new sword!" Ulrich screamed. Dexter slowly extended his right hand and placed it slowly on Ulrich's chest. A blue streak of electricity shot through Ulrich's body and he froze. Dexter pulled his hand back and spoke to Jeremy. "Jeremy here have a long look." Dexter snapped his fingers and a blue Xana symbol appeared next to him. This allowed Jeremy to see the world of Lyoko fully. Dexter chuckled and turned to Ulrich, he then snapped his fingers ounce more and a blue streak of electricity hit Ulrich dead in the chest. Ulrich's broken sword fixed itself, Ulrich's other sword unsheathed itself and floated towards the other sword. The two swords combined with a flash, when done only one sword stood longer than the originals and with a bluish tone to it. The newest thing was a small blue Xana symbol on the bottom of the blade. Ulrich's Lyoko form shattered and what replaced it was a blue toned copy of the original, but a blue Xana sign was on his back. The floating sword floated back to Ulrich's body and sheathed itself.

"What have you done to him?" Jeremy asked through the Xana sign. "Just a few enhancements to his Lyoko form, don't worry. Now come along." Dexter stated with a smile. Dexter and the Xana sign walked over to the edge of a walkway in the forest section. Dexter raised his right hand and focused energy into it, he then thrust it into the open. The digital sea swayed as a blue Xana symbol rose from the water. "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked. "Just watch dear Jeremy." Dexter said smiling. A holographic screen appeared. "Welcome back Lord Dexter." A woman's voice sounded out of the screen. "Hello Lit, I would like to finally input the code." Dexter said excitedly. "Lord Dexter I disagree about going against Xana." Lit responded. "Do as I say Lit!" Dexter commanded. "Yes Lord Dexter. Code: ?" Lit sounded. "Dexter!" Dexter yelled. Lit floated back into the digital sea and a click could be heard. "Starting Code: Dexter in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Lit yelled through the water and the sea exploded. "What just happened, the tower seems to have been deactivated." Jeremy exclaimed. As he said this the all sectors at ounce shattered. Automatically the Lyoko Warriors materialized. Nothing was left of Lyoko but white. What has happened to Lyoko?!" Jeremy frantically asked. "Nothing but a few remakes." Dexter replied with a chuckle. Dexter gestured for the Xana symbol to follow him ounce more. "You know Jeremy this would be a whole lot easier if you would just come to Lyoko." Dexter complained. Jeremy did not answer. Dexter stopped at a tower, which Jeremy could not understand how it was left. "Was this the tower that bugged you?" Dexter asked. "According to my screen yes it is." Jeremy replied ounce again through the symbol. "Good we found it, Deactivate!" Dexter yelled and the tower's aura turned blue, but then shattered. "Listen Jeremy before you ask. The tower disappeared like everything else thats why it appeared to be deactivate on your screen. But when I pulled it up it was still activated." Dexter explained. "But what happened to the rest of Lyoko?" Jeremy asked. "That... is a really good question. Jeremy you have one year before Xana's plans go into action. But with Lyoko erased it holds him off. But you have one week to figure out how to develop a better Lyoko in your vision, or I will do it for you! Now since today is Monday, it starts now!" Dexter explained and the Xana symbol faded away. And so did Jeremy's sight of the empty Lyoko.

Author 2 Reader Index (A2R): Hello everyone I hope you liked the first chapter of the Dex Series. I said Code: Brother would be out, but since no one knows how Dex and the Lyoko Warriors met, here it is. I hope you review, and read on! And let their be Ubuntu (Humanity to others)!


End file.
